In known electronic copiers, a copy job is set up by the operator who inputs through a keyboard or other means the various features desired for making of the copies. Some of these copiers include the ability to set up a copy job having individual page level parameters or requirements different from other pages in the job; in this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,222, the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference, and to the KODAK 1575 Copier-Duplicator manufactured by Eastman Kodak Company.
A "proof" button on the copier allows the user to print one set and not print the remaining sets as specified on the copy quantity selection. This feature allows the user to review or "proof" his copy set for mistakes before the copier is given the go-ahead to produce the requested copy set count. This feature may often eliminate the need for throwing away extra copies of sets that are prepared improperly.
The copier may also include a large CRT that is capable of displaying the images of the copy set. When the operator requests a "proof" set, he can review the set while scrolling through the set on the CRT and make changes where needed. This feature does give strong reinforcement of location in the document set. Scrolling through images on the CRT of such a copier is very time consuming and a very expensive feature for a copier apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,121, it is known to provide numbering on annotations of copies made from originals However, since an optical copier is described, there is no way of using these numbers to correct certain pages in a set of pages to be reproduced as a copy job.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a reproduction apparatus and method having a less costly and more productive alternative to requiring scrolling through images on a CRT to determine the need for making changes in the copying or printing requirements for individual pages.